


Accidental file sharing

by iwantasuperfarnsworth



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Complete, F/F, Kara writes about Lena making her all hot, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Sex, Mentions of Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Strap on sex, Strap-Ons, SuperCorp, post s5, unexpected booty call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantasuperfarnsworth/pseuds/iwantasuperfarnsworth
Summary: Kara drops a document to a folder she shares with Lena. Lena notices this new file and opens it. She reads what Kara has written about her and decides to do something about her discovery.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 511





	Accidental file sharing

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea some time ago and finally decided to explore it :D

Lena is laying on her couch, reading a book on her tablet when a notification from her iCloud pops up on the screen. She clicks on it and sees that Kara has just added a new document on their shared folder.

 _Weird_ , she thinks.

The folder is an old one, and both haven't uploaded anything there in a long time. The CEO scrolls past the many shared photos of Game Nights with the superfriends and finds the new doc - noname.doc. Lena is curious. Maybe Kara wrote a new article and dropped the file on this folder by mistake, Lena thinks. She sits up straighter on the couch and takes a sip from her tea. She opens the doc and starts reading. 

_I just can't fake it anymore. I just can't. I feel like I'm lying to her all over again, and she doesn't deserve this. I am not worthy of a friend like her. Even after all that we went through, I don't deserve her friendship._

Lena's eyebrows lift, and she forces herself to stop reading. It looks like a private journal entry. Lena closes her eyes. She's sure Kara didn't intend for her to find this file. A part of her knows it's wrong to continue reading her best friend's private thoughts. Still, another part of her also wants to know precisely who Kara is talking about.

_I am such a shitty friend. The other day, we met for lunch, and I got so dizzy and light-headed just by looking at her. I almost passed out. Yes, she has this effect on me. It's freeing to write about it. I can't talk with Alex about this. If I say anything, it'll become real. And part of me doesn't want it to be real. Part of me wants to keep this a secret. She makes me so warm all over, and Supergirl never gets warm! But, you see, she was wearing her 3-piece burgundy suit, and I had to try really hard to focus on what we were talking about for the whole duration of the lunch. Yes, Lena fuc*ing Luthor can make Supergirl..._

"What?" Lena hastily sets her tea mug on the table and throws her tablet on the couch next to her. She has to stop. She can't possibly go on reading Kara's words! 

Kara said Lena makes her hot. What the actual fuck? This is not supposed to be for other people to read. But then why did the blonde reporter upload this doc on their shared iCloud folder? 

"Oh, fuck it," Lena takes her tablet in her hands and resumes reading.

_She's so beautiful. Her eyes are just… Rao, I write for a living, it shouldn't be so hard for me to put my feelings into words. But the truth is, there aren't enough words to describe what I feel for her. Not even in Kryptonian. And I know this crush is eating me up inside slowly, day by day. I don't really need too much sleep, but lately, I haven't been sleeping properly. I've been distracted. My dreams have been filled with flashes of Lena on top of me, riding my fingers and screaming my name, and I just…_

Lena gasps, "Fuck." She can't believe what she's reading. Does Kara have a crush on her? Kara fantasizes about her. What?

_And during the day, I find myself wondering how she tastes. Yesterday I had to masturbate twice before I managed to fall asleep. Of course, all I could think about was pushing Lena against a wall and fucking her with a strap-on. But that's not entirely my fault! The other day, I overheard Alex and Kelly talking about sex toys. I know it's super gross to hear your sister and girlfriend talk about their sex life, but since then, I can't stop thinking about how much I want to fuck Lena like that. Fuck._

"Fuck indeed," Lena moans to her empty apartment. She covers her flustered face with her free hand. She can feel her heart beating faster, her breath is all over the place, and she knows she's starting to get wet, "oh god," she whispers. 

_It feels so good to write this down, but every time I come all over my fingers, I hate myself because I know that it will never happen. I'm supposed to be her friend, not her lover or fuck buddy. Ugh, I wish I could just be honest with her, but how? Also, not the best timing since we've just started being friends again after the whole non-nocere/Lex ordeal. I just need her so much. Some days I just want to fly to her place, confess my feelings for her, and kiss her passionately. Other days I don't want to talk at all. I just want to go over there and fuck her hard and fast, against every available surface of her penthouse._

Lena groans and stands up quickly from her couch. She can't do this; she needs a cold shower. The CEO takes off her clothes and runs into her bathroom. She realizes that her panties are ruined. Lena jumps into the shower, closes her eyes, and does something she hasn't done in a long time: she takes care of herself under the cold water spray, imagining Kara's face between her legs. She comes fast with a shudder, "Fuck."

After her shower, she changes into her black satin night robe and a pair of cotton panties. She feels a bit better, but her mind is still filled with the mental images of what Kara has written. Her sweet best friend, Kara. The beautiful blonde reporter, aka National City favorite superhero, wants her. She writes about wanting to fuck her. What the actual fuck? It's not that Lena is not flattered. It's just that she can't believe this is real. After finding out Kara was Supergirl, Lena had learned to bury her feelings for the blonde deep, deep down inside of her. And for a long time, she had just got used to think of Kara just as a good friend because she knew she couldn't have her as more. But this new revelation changed everything. Her feelings of yearning for Kara had suddenly rushed back. 

Lena knows she needs to make a move even if she's not sure how. She decides to text Kara because she needs to see her face.

**L: Hi, I was wondering if you're free?**

Kara types a reply after a few minutes.

**K: Hi, you! just got back from a fight yes I'm always free for you :)**

Lena bites her lower lip and types back.

 **L: Would you like to come over?**

After a minute, she gets her reply. 

**K: um sure is everything okay? I'll be there in 5.**

**L: Everything's okay. See you soon.**

Lena sighs. She starts pacing up and down her living room. For a minute, she wonders if this is the right move. She ties her robe tightly on her front, but still, it doesn't leave too much to the imagination. Apart from her panties, she's naked underneath. Her nipples are hard, and she can feel a familiar pull in her lower belly. It's the desire to be touched. Lena knows that Kara will notice her distress and hear her heartbeat, but truth to be told, the youngest Luthor doesn't give a fuck. She's waited way too long.

She opens the balcony door and lets the pleasant night breeze enter her penthouse. She lets out a breath and gulps as she thinks of Kara flying to her. Keep it together, Luthor, she tells herself. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. She lifts her eyebrows. She's surprised that Kara didn't enter from the balcony as she usually does. 

Lena opens the door. Kara inhales sharply and lifts an eyebrow at Lena's nightly attire. Lena almost lets out a pleased hum at seeing the blonde: her hair is down, and she is wearing skinny jeans, boots, and her power-to-the-girls' t-shirt. 

Lena swallows hard and bites her lip. So simple yet so hot and sexy. She notices that Kara is openly staring at her with a crooked smile, and Lena feels warm.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Kara husks, adjusting her black-rimmed glasses and smirking at Lena.

Lena chuckles and shakes her head, "yes, come on in. I was expecting you to come through the balcony."

Kara approaches her and places a small kiss on her left cheek before moving further into the apartment. It makes Lena shiver all over as she closes the door behind them. Lena turns and sees Kara shrugging at her previous words. She is taking off her glasses now, "I guess I wanted to surprise you." The blonde places her glasses on the small table of her living room, her eyes never leaving Lena. Kara is studying her with a curious gaze. Lena can clearly see the desire in those crystal blue eyes, which are roaming all over her body with a shy hunger.

They stare in silence at one another, perhaps each waiting for the other to make the first move or say something. Lena shivers under Kara's scrutiny. This must be one of those nights when she just wants to fuck you, Lena tells herself thinking about what Kara wrote in the file. She licks her lower lip.

"Not that I'm complaining," Kara finally breaks the silence with a nervous laugh, "but were you expecting someone else?"

Lena smirks as the blonde continues to her up and down.

Fuck it, she tells herself. She needs this.

In a quick motion, Lena untangles her robe, and Kara's eyes widen a bit, but she recovers quickly, "L-Lena?" 

Lena walks closer to Kara. She places her index finger against her lips, "I don't feel like talking tonight, Kara," Lena whispers hotly. She is standing so close to the blonde that she can see how dark her blue eyes have become. She places a soft kiss in the space under her right ear, "what about you?"

"Fuck, Lena," Kara shuts her eyes and groans but still holds her hands in place.

"Touch me," Lena says with a tilt of her head. Kara gapes down at the other woman and shivers as Lena places her arms around her neck, making her robe shift further down. Kara's body is predictably warm, and Lena can see the desire reflected in those beautiful sky-blue eyes.

"A-are you sure this is what you want?" Kara whispers against Lena's rosy lips.

"I've never been sure about anything else in my life. Fuck me, Kara," Lena tells her as Kara nods.

The blonde places her palms on Lena's lower back and then slides them down on her asscheeks. She feels her heart flip at the sensation and tries to memorize every detail of the way Lena feels against her body. Kara pulls Lena into a kiss that starts as tentative and soon turns into a passionate one. Lena hums impatiently and starts dragging Supergirl towards her bedroom. She pushes Kara on her bed and immediately climbs on top of her. Kara looks up and sees her perfect round breasts and stiff nipples.

"Oh, Rao," Kara gasps.

Lena chuckles. She helps Kara out of her clothes, and the blonde wants to do the same. She accidentally rips off Lena's robe, leaving Lena in just her panties. "I'll buy you another one, I promise," Kara says sheepishly, sucking on Lena's pulse point.

Lena shuts her up with another deep kiss. She sucks at her tongue, making the Kryptonian whimper loudly and squirm under her. Somehow they manage to remove all of their clothes. Kara touches Lena's breasts, runs her hand along her stomach, and runs her fingernails along her thigh. The dark-haired woman hums at the feeling, trying to remember how to breathe. Kara moves her hand lower and touches Lena's pussy. She gasps as she observes the dark-haired woman's face while she caresses her soaked folds, "y-you're so wet for me, _baby_ ," the pet name slips out before Kara can stop herself and Lena feels even more turned on.

She lets out a sob, "please don't stop!"

It's Kara's turn to smirk as she continues her exploration of Lena's folds, "I'm afraid I'll never want to stop touching you."

Lena cries out as Kara's thumb grazes her clit. The blonde flips them over so that Lena is with her back against the mattress and Kara on top of her. The blonde can't stop reacting loudly with a gasp or a groan at every sound Lena makes. Kara is so close to entering her with her fingers. She's been teasing her wet entrance for a while now when Lena stops her. Kara growls at the interruption. Lena smirks and reaches for something under her bed, and Kara watches with wide eyes as Lena pulls out a medium-size pink dildo attached to a harness. The reporter can't believe this. Lena wants her to fuck her with a strap-on? She remembers writing about this but how-

"I want you to use it on me, it's new," Lena tells her, pulling her in for another hot kiss. When they part, Kara nods and licks her lips, "fuck Lena, I want that so much."

"Good," Lena smiles, feeling so sensitive against Kara's fingers.

Kara clears her throat and places a sweet kiss between her eyebrows, "But first, I want you to come on my fingers," she rasps out, and Lena's eyes widen at the admission. "Kara," she moans.

Kara opens Lena's legs wider and positions herself so that she has better access to her pussy. Kara teases her wet entrance once again and then enters her with two fingers since Lena is already so wet. When she's inside, Lena cries out at the feeling, "God, Kara... so good."

"Yes, baby, I'm gonna make you come so hard," Kara whispers in her ear. She starts placing long, open-mouthed kisses on her chest, taking one stiff nipple in her mouth and sucking on it rhythmically with her thrusts.

"I-l oh… so hot…" Lena pants, holding the blonde's head against her chest as Kara keeps fucking her at a steady tempo, her hips moving on their own accord.

"You're so hot. I've been thinking about this for ages… I can't believe I'm fucking you, you feel so tight and so warm and wet for me," Kara whispers before kissing Lena again. Lena thinks she's going to faint. When did Kara learn to talk like this in bed? Must have been all that journaling.

"You're so good, so close already, _baby_. Come for me, Lena," Kara's voice brings her over the edge. She trembles and comes all over long skilled fingers with a loud cry.

When her breathing comes back to normal, Kara removes her fingers and bites her lower lip like she can't believe what just happened. She can't stop looking at Lena's expression. The dark-haired woman opens her eyes with a satisfied smile on her face. She sees that Kara is now looking at her in awe, "you're so beautiful when you come."

Lena's eyes widen when Kara brings her fingers to her mouth and licks off her cum. Lena groans loudly, "I didn't know you had it in you, but fuck, I'm not complaining."

Kara chuckles and searches her face with hers, bumping their noses together. She kisses her softly, caressing her tongue with hers. Lena hums as she tastes herself on Kara's tongue.

"Can I fuck you with the toy now, please?" Kara murmurs when they part.

Lena bites her lower lip and nods. She watches entranced as Kara sits up and wears the strap-on. She looks so sexy. Fuck, Supergirl just fucked her, and now she's going to fuck her with a strap-on. When did she get so lucky? Her pussy throbs at the view. "Come here, you," Lena tells her.

"I never r-really used one before. Just tell me if I'm doing this right?" Kara whispers as she pulls Lena on top of her.

"I will," Lena says, squeezing some lube in her hand. She smirks at Kara and massages the lube all over the pink shaft. Kara looks as Lena massages the lube on the strap and inhales sharply at the sensations on her clit.

She places her hands on Lena's ass, "you're enjoying this… fucking me," Lena husks, loving the face Kara makes at that.

Kara groans and nods as she pushes her hips up and prepares to enter Lena's warm pussy, "I love it. And you taste amazing; I need more."

"Later, we've got all night, Supergirl," Lena places her forehead against Kara's, holding onto her by her muscular biceps.

Kara nods and captures her mouth in a deep kiss. Lena pants. She looks down and nods to Kara as she slowly sinks on the strap-on. Her breath hitches, and she lets out a groan of pleasure as she feels the dildo stretch her pussy so well. "So thick," Lena hums.

Kara gasps as she helps Lena start moving up and down, "you're taking me so well, you're so beautiful, Lena." The blonde praises. Lena groans and loves how light she feels with Kara supporting most of her weight. Kara is very good at this. She starts rolling her hips faster, moving in and out of her. Lena feels the strap hitting all the right places inside of her, but she needs more.

"Oh, God!" She lets out loud gasp.

Kara cries out as their movements create pleasant friction on her clit.

Lena nods, “Fuck, Kara. Yes! Harder.”

"So good," Kara whispers, hotly, "you're riding my cock so well, _baby_." Lena whines and looks down into Kara's eyes. "Do you trust me, Lena?"

"Yes," Lena nods.

Kara pulls out of her, making Lena miss every second of having Kara like this inside of her. The blonde pulls Lena into her arms and stands up. She pushes Lena against the nearest wall of the bedroom, "Fuck." Lena's legs wrap around Kara's hips automatically. Kara smirks as Lena pulls her into a kiss and reaches for the strap-on between them, guiding it to her entrance, "fuck me like you mean it, Kara."

Lena's words only spur Kara more because she enters her immediately and starts fucking her against the wall. She attaches her lips to Lena's pulse point as her hands and arms support Lena's weight. "So hot," Kara pants. Lena's hands squeeze Kara's buttocks, and she pushes her impossibly closer. The room is filled with their cries of pleasure, and with the sounds of Lena's wetness, meeting Kara's every thrust. Kara kisses and licks her neck, lavishing her pulse point. The CEO tilts her head up for a second, and then, she notices that from their position, she can see their reflection on the mirror on the other side of her bedroom.

"You feel so good… You look so fucking hot while you fuck me, Kara," Lena pants as her eyes are transfixed on Kara's movements. She is fucking her like a pro, and her ass, legs, and strong back look gorgeous while doing so.

Kara soft hand reaches for her cheek, and her thumb caresses Lena's lower lip. She slows down but keeps fucking Lena deeply.

Lena captures Kara's thumb in her mouth and sucks at it while their eyes meet, "and you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Lena."

She bites her lip and closes her eyes as Lena moans and starts sucking at her thumb more insistently. Kara brushes her lips against Lena's in a soft kiss and reaches down between them. Lena moans as Kara moves them back on the bed, without removing the strap on from inside her. She settles her gently on the mattress. The superhero builds up a steady tempo again as they get lost in a kiss, which is all teeth and tongues. Lena feels her body nearing her peak, "so close-"

Kara nods, "I know," she gently brushes some hair from Lena's forehead and eyes.

Lena's fingers run on Kara's back without leaving scratches, but Kara can still feel them, which makes her even wetter. Kara feels her clit bump against the surface of the strap, and when she lifts Lena to get better access to her soaked center, she trembles. Lena can't keep her eyes open. She's a mess of grunts and sharp intakes of breath. Her breathing is ragged and cries out when Kara's thrusts keep hitting her g-spot repeatedly. She knows she needs Kara to touch her clit to come, so she reaches for one of the blonde's hands and pushes it between their sweaty bodies. Kara moans, and with a quick movement, she starts circling Lena's clit as she fucks. Lena's muscles tighten, and she comes with a throaty and loud cry. 

Kara slowly pulls out of her, letting out a pleased hum. She is shocked by the wetness she feels and sees between their bodies, "y-you squirted, fuck, Lena."

Lena's chuckles dreamily and pulls Kara flush on top of her body, "well, it's because of you."

"You're so sexy," Kara whispers.

"And you're the one who's talking," Lena replies as Kara removes the harness and gets into bed next to her in seconds, "where did you learn to do that?"

Kara chuckles, "research," she wiggles her eyebrows and turns on her side, facing her.

Lena chuckles and then kisses her, "I need a minute, but then it's your turn."

"I'm okay, please rest," Kara tells her as she starts caressing dark locks.

Lena shakes her head and regards her impossibly close, "oh no, you're not okay," she purrs as she trails a hand between Kara's legs and finds wetness. She lifts one eyebrow at her as she starts exploring wet folds.

"Rao, Lena," Kara gasps.

"You feel… so good, so soft," Lena breathes against her lips, "tell me what you like?"

Kara blushes and looks into her eyes. She can't quite believe they are really in bed together, and she just fulfilled one of her fantasies. Lena is so hot. She looks thoroughly fucked with her tousled hair and an i-just-got-fucked sexy smile on her face while she touches Kara's pussy. 

Kara shudders, "I like this. Don't stop."

Her hips buck as Lena pushes her down, back against the bed, "I won't." She starts circling her clit really slowly. Kara gasps as her body welcomes Lena's touch.

Kara's hands move to Lena's face, keeping long dark hair away from intense green eyes, "it feels s-so good."

Lena nods, and they moan together when Kara starts trembling and arching her back. Lena places feather-like kisses on her neck, "inside?" She whispers so softly that only Kara's super-hearing picks it up.

Kara shakes her head, "I-"

And then Kara comes with a loud groan, "fuck, Lena."

They kiss passionately, and Lena doesn't waste any more time. She knows she has to taste her. She moves down her body. When her head is between Kara's legs, she attaches her lips to wet folds. She groans at Kara's taste and hums as the blonde clamps her thighs around her head, pinning her face to her pussy. Lena's happy noises are muffled against Kara as she eats her out with abandon. Kara is a whimpering mess. Lena's eyes are on her face. The feeling of those lips and tongue on her it's starting to be too much for Kara. One of Lena's hands is softly squeezing her left breast.

"I'm so close already, fuck," Kara moans. Lena nods and latches onto her clit and enters her with two fingers. Soon, Kara's hips are bucking, and she tenses for a few seconds before coming hard against Lena's mouth.

Lena drinks her all up, and when it's too much Kara stops her, "s-sensitive,"

Lena nods, and Kara pulls her up against her body. She looks into green eyes. Lena smiles down at her, and they share a few lazy kisses, "You feel too good to be true," Lena whispers against Kara's lips.

"Please, Lena, tell me this is not a one-time thing for you?" Kara asks in a quiet voice when they part.

Lena kisses her and shakes her head, "it's not, Kara. I promise." Kara feels happier than ever. She kisses Lena and tastes herself on her mouth. Lena grabs one of the blonde's hands and turns their bodies on the side so that Kara can spoon her from behind. Kara reaches for the sheets and covers them both. Her hand finds Lena's, and she holds onto her.

"How did you know? Earlier I mean?" Kara asks, placing small kisses on Lena's neck.

Lena smiles, "You mean that you wanted this too?" and turns her head so that she can look at Kara's face.

Kara nods and blushes.

"Um, you might have shared a file with me in one of our old iCloud folders and-" the dark-haired woman starts.

Kara's eyes widen, "oh, Rao, I'm so stupid!"

Lena turns into her arms and places a soft kiss on her cheek, and caresses her blonde locks, "no, Kara, you're not stupid. I'm glad you did. It was hot, and I'm sorry if I read it, but I was-"

"It's okay. I guess it worked?" Kara laughs sheepishly.

Lena hugs her and then buries her face in the crook of her neck. Kara chuckles.

"I almost died when you opened the door earlier."

Lena lifts her head and smirks, "You did, uh?"

Kara bites her lower lips, "Duh. You're just... you're you, Lena. And what we just did- I mean, this is the best night of my life." Kara confesses.

Lena blushes, "For me too. I'm glad I texted you."

Kara chuckles and lifts one of her eyebrows.

"Booty call text? Really Lena?" She teases the dark-haired woman with a grin.

Lena rolls her eyes, "I didn't hear you complaining. So, shut up and kiss me, Supergirl."

Kara chuckles some more and pulls her in for another mindblowing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story and please leave me a comment if you did!  
> Happy Pride!


End file.
